The present invention related to a new and distinct cultivar of Rubus idaeus Linnaeus (raspberry) grown as a fruiting shrub for commercial agriculture. Raspberries are typically consumed both fresh and in a number of processed products.
The new and distinct variety of raspberry (Rubus idaeus Linnaeus) originated from the hand pollinated cross of ‘NC 245’ (‘Algonquin’×‘Royalty’) (unpatented)×‘Rossana’ (unpatented) made in 1994 in Raleigh, N.C. ‘NC 245’ is a primocane fruiting red raspberry, with moderate vigor, low yield and poor fruit quality and taste. ‘Rossana’ is a primocane fruiting red raspberry with superior flavor but has low vigor in North Carolina climate. The seeds were germinated in the winter of 1994–1995 and the resulting seedlings were established at the Upper Piedmont Research Station in Reidsville, N.C. (GPS coordinates N36°, W0791′) in the spring of 1995. When the seedlings had experienced 4 years of growth under field conditions in 1998, ‘NC451’ was selected for it large and firm berry and superior fruit flavor. The selection was then propagated by crown divisions and root cuttings in Raleigh, N.C. The propagules were planted in replicated trials with other raspberries at the Mountain Horticultural Research Station (GPS N35° W082′) in Fletcher, N.C. and the Upper Mountain Research Station (GPS N36° W081′) in Laurel Springs, N.C. Plants and fruit of this new variety have remained true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation. The new variety has been named the ‘Nantahala’ cultivar.
‘Nantahala’ is adapted to western North Carolina. There has been no observed winter damage in our tests, therefore winter hardiness is unknown. Chilling requirement of ‘Nantahala’ is unknown.